Innocence is not always a good thing
by blue wolf luv red phoenix
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya - Innocent, cute and is very platonic. What happens when the GoM accidentally left him alone for a few minutes during a casual outing? Overprtctive GoM & one adorable Kuroko Tetsuya Takes place during Second Year in Teikou
1. Chapter 1

**[AN] First try on KnB's fic here…-.-….Did this in like…3 hours, not sure if it's ok though. T_T I've got a very bad sense of humor .….Lalalalala….First time for everything right?**

**Anyway my English grammar and vocab may be limited(Awww…c'mon. I scored a measly B3 on a major exam ok?), so perfect me if u wish…just not too harsh .**

**So btw I just went to CosFest 2012 just now & i got…..Kise & Midorin bookmarks, Kise & Kuroko badges & GOM POSTER! *Squels!* Now…just need their jerseys & #2 items….**

* * *

**Ok, enough with that. Basically got this fix idea from a pic i saw where Kuroko was bullied and Tada! Came the GOM heroes =P So cute! & I decided to make my own version. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke doesn't belong to me (or else I would have made it into a shounen-ai)**

* * *

**_Innocence is not always a good thing_**

Akashi's eyes glint with malice.

Aomine was currently gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, hard.

Midorima dropped his lucky item.

Kise was - well….about to go in tears.

Murasakibara was - the usual Murasakibara. Still chomping on his snacks, though you could see a slight annoyance in his eyes.

The Generation of Miracles, except for their sixth member, was gaping in shock as they saw the scene in front of them. They've just left to get snacks for their precious sixth member and this happened? Monsters trying to flirt with their Kuroko Tetsuya? They left him at the park bench just to get some drinks and ice-creams for him but - **wait**. Is that bastard trying to wrap his arm around their sixth member?

Ohhh….they just don't know what is coming don't they…..

* * *

"-sorry. I really cannot accompany both of you as I'm waiting for some of my friends. But if you just fo- Kise-kun?" Kuroko stopped his conversation with the strangers as Kise suddenly barge in between them, successfully separating Kuroko and the two guys.

To Kuroko, Kise was looking like a pissed cat who just had its nap time disturbed. However, when he turned towards him, tears developed in his eyes.

"KUROKOCCHI!" The teary-eyed Kise hugged Kuroko as though his life depended on him. "Are you okay? Did those nasty dogs bite you? Tell me where it hurts? AWWW YOU POOR THING!" Kise kept snuggling into the other's face. All the while, Kuroko kept a straight face.

"You must have been sooo scared!" He stopped snuggling and glared at the person currently on the other side of Kuroko. "This is all your fault Midorimacchi! If you haven't taken so long just to find that lucky item, Kurokocchi wouldn't have been this scared!" Waterfall tears fell from his eyes.

"Hmph." The latter flicked his middle finger on the blonde's forehead. ["Itai!" *pouts*]

Midorima looked proudly at the blonde. "For your information, I already have my lucky item." Reaching his hands into his pocket, he took out his lucky item - a green penknife. The exposed blade, and the rim of his spectacles, were gleaming sharply and reflecting onto the two guys now blanched faces.

Putting the penknife back into his pocket, he took another item from the bag he was carrying.

"What I bought was necessary for Kuroko. His lucky item for the day. Don't you want him to be safe, idiot?" Midorima's face was pissed for a moment but immediately became calm when he faced Kuroko. "Here." He pulled out one of Kuroko's hand and placed a stuffed husky onto it. Kuroko just replied with a soft thanks before he got pat on the head by a person who was behind him.

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine ruffled the shorter boy's soft powder blue hair, before standing in front of Kise. "You've got such an innocent face that even bastards like that take a liking to. Now….**who** should I take out first, eh?" He glared menacingly. One could think that he's in the 'Zone' now.

"Mine-chin, you're too loud." Sucks on a lollipop. "And Mido-chin, you're showing your tsundere-ness now….." Ignoring the complain and denial, Musakibara approached Kuroko with a large lollipop, that was even bigger than the size of Kuroko's head.

"Now, here you go Kuro-chin. Luckily I was able to get these last two, although I wanted both for myself. But if it's Kuro-chin, I don't mind! At least it didn't get into the hands of Ahomine-chin."

"Oi, you giant! What's with the name? And like hell I wanted tha-" _"Daiki..."_ A silky voice interrupted their argument.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, before his face was gently cupped by Akashi's hands. All the others stopped their bickering.

"You're alright, right Tetsuya?" Carressing the soft cheeks before bringing his face closer to the other's ear. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Before gently letting go and standing in front of the others.

Heterchromatic eyes looked into the eyes of two previously confused but now terrified people. While calmly glaring at them, a green penknife suddenly appeared in his right hand. (Midorima : Where did he get- wait a minute…*checks pocket*…Hey, that's mine!)

Ignoring the background conversation, Akashi calmy glide his fingers on the sharp edge. "So…..you wanted to get to know Tetsuya, right?" Both gulped, sweatdrops falling furiously. "Well, what about getting to know us too? **Me** first."

Both were now white as sheets. Without even replying, both ran away from the spot, from the park, as far away as possible. They would rather be in a road accident than having to face the devil incarnation.

Akashi smirked at his success while the other four just stood nervously behind him. 'That's why we always follow his orders no matter how ridiculous they are.'

"Ah…" Kuroko interrupted the silence. "I knew it was easy to follow the directions I've given."

"What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

"Well…they both were asking me on how to get to this one apartment building and I just told them the directions. Though they insisted they were not familiar with place and wanted me to accompany them." Kuroko innocently stared at the others. "But I told them i was waiting for you guys to come back before I could follow them. Well it's good that they understand my directions now." Kuroko returned to the the bench, licking his giant lollipop and accompanied by the stuffed husky while waiting for the others to join him.

As for the others, faces paled as they had only one thing in their mind.

'We have to keep him in a very, **very** short leash.'

* * *

**[AN] Tetsu-chan! . I bet you won't even realized if you're about to get rape right? *Stares at his face* *Palmface* Forget it. You're too cute for ur own good.**

**Btw guys, I had this one fic idea in my head, and about to write it…..tomorrow (it's 1:30am now =.=) But i have no idea what couple it should end with. So once i create a poll, help me decide please! Go to my profile! ^.^**

**_Summary (Just draft)_**

**_-Kuroko is abused by family._**

**_-Kagami found out_**

**_-Silently told one GOM, who contacted others_**

**_-Help is on the way_**

**_-Now…..which couple?_**

**_So help out guys! ^.^_**

& btw

Review, Favorite & Enjoy!

[Ncknme : Sky Bradley]


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sky here! Ok….first thing's first. I'm sorry for the delay in my fic 'Wonder's of Puberty'. There's a few reasons to why I haven't updated it though….**

**_1. The laziness to type. I'm the type of person who can't sit still for more than 10 minutes. & anyway, I'm kinda lazy tithing of proper grammar and words to use…T-T_**

**_2. This is one of my main reason….KnB is now not my 1st priority .…..don't blame me! I got addicted to the anime 'Fairy Tail', and I've been at it for about 2 month, forgetting about the latest KnB episodes…._**

**_3. I'm currently having a personal problem….u noe….school stuff…dunned to elaborate._**

**_4. My family's out of money so im debating about getting a part-time job._**

**_5. Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail currently is my only interest. (. hot…)_**

**_6. I can only type at night where my surroundings are quiet._**

**To those who are a fan of Wonders of Puberty, sorry for the delay. I'll try to find some time to complete Chapter 2 and hope that my laziness doesn't get in the way.**

**In exchange, due to a high demand, I'm giving you all a 2nd chapter to 'Innocence os not always a good thing'!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After all of their shocks wore off, the five Generation of Miracles made a silent pact to keep their 6th member's mind as innocent as possible, and to protect him in any way. After just now's encounter, they have all fully realize how much danger Kuroko was in, due to his...ehem...cuteness, adorableness, and the way he just...maybe it would be better to consider Akashi's plan.

'Buying a collar, leash, and a pair of kitty ears doesn't sound that bad...' Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Musakibara thought.

"Errmmm...minna.." All heads turned to face their 6th member who had called out to them. All blushed as they looked at Kuroko who had cocked his head cutely.

"Can I have my ice-cream please? I'm feeling quite hot now." Four of them nervously gulped, except for the model, who was squatting down, covering his tomato face while thinking, 'That sounded sooo wrong Kurokocchi!'

Murasakibara was the first one to snap out of his stupor as he approached Kuroko, with one hand in the bag he was carrying. Sitting down beside the pale skin boy, he took out an ice-cream.

"Here you go Kuro-chin. It's a new flavor. Caramel ice-cream with vanilla jelly in it. There was only one of these left...must be pretty good..." The purple hair boy placed his index on his lips. "I want it...but I know Kuro-chin likes vanilla flavor a lot so I chose the strawberry with chocolate jelly instead. Errmmm...Kuro-chin?"

"Yes, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko had to lift his head up to look at the sitting giant beside him.

"Later, can I get a taste of your ice-cream too?" He asked with a child-like expression.

The teal hair boy nodded. Though they couldn't get along during basketball, but for everything else, they just clicked.

Murasakibara smiled widely before handing the other a brown wrapper.

"Murasakicchi! That's unfair! I bought something for Kurokocchi too!" Kise quickly got up from his position, though a little pink was still visible on his cheeks. Quickly taking up the the empty space on Kuroko's left, he took out something from his bag.

"See, Kurokocchi. This is the new Neptune chocolate that I just got! It's vanilla flavor too!" The blonde glared at the giant before giving his attention back to Kuroko. "They're sponsoring me since I was in one of their advertisement and they gave me this! It's limited for one week, but I got 2 of it!" Kise smiled brightly as he placed the chocolate bar into Kuroko's empty left hand.

'Kise-chin looks like a dog.' Murasakibara thought, looking at how Kuroko then patted the blonde's head in gratitude and in reply, the blonde snuggle towards Kuroko's small hand.

"Oi, Kise! You better get away from Tetsu now or els-" _"Daiki...Ryota..."_

The two forwards winced, hearing their name being called by their captain.

Both turned. "Y-ye-yes?"

* * *

A minute pass and one can see 6 boys sitting on a bench, happily enjoying their snacks.

Ok...not exactly happy.

And not exactly sitting.

Saved for one red head sadist and one purple hair boy, the others weren't exactly that ecstatic. Kise who was 'suggested' to move away and make space for his captain, was pouting at the fact that he can't sit next to his Kurokocchi. Though he would't want to make any ruckus, considering who was sitting beside him.

The bench, which seems to be able to occupy only 5 people, then had only one space left. Using his accuracy, Midorima was able to toss his penknife, with its blade exposed, to the open spot. 'Exposed' i repeat.

That halted Aomine who was nearly about to sit on the pointed sharp item. Taking advantage of it, the shooting guard quickly took up the spot, also insisting on how the Oha Asa said that a Cancer needed to sit near to an Aquarius for the day.

'Nonsense'. Ran through the others' mind.

As for Kuroko, he just unwrapped his ice-cream.

Slurp...suck...suck...slurp... Soft slurping and sucking sounds halted 5 of the GOM's movements. Gulping, they faced their 6th member, who was quite engrossed with his cold treat.

Kuroko, not noticing the nervous and slightly hungry gazes on him, continued sucking on his surprisingly delicious treat. 'Hmmmmm...caramel does taste quite good with vanilla. Maybe I should ask Musakibara-kun where he bought it...'

* * *

**(Kise's situation)**

The blonde model just stared dumbly at the image in front of him.

His innocent Kurokocchi trying to suck his light brown treat.

Opening that cute, small mouth of his to try to fit the big popsicle.

Sucking on it lightly in an attempt to reduce the head of the ice cream.

That soft slur-slurping sound a-and...doesn't that dessert look like something else...e-ex-exactly like...

A pink 'poof' exploded from Kise's head before he fell to the ground, with blood covering the bottom half of his face. It looked as though the blood had came from his nose.

"Kise-kun!?" Kuroko was about to get up from his seat to help the blonde, when he was gently pushed back down by Akashi. "Akashi-kun? We need to help Kise-kun. He seems to be bleeding."

The red head shook his head. "There is no need. He's alright Tetsuya. Probably heatstroke."

'Hmm? Heatstroke? In this windy weather? How could that be? If I'm not wrong Kise-kun often has his modeling shoots at the beach. Shouldn't he get used to the sun already? Though I don't want to question Akashi-kun's answer. He does say that he's always right.' Without any further a due, Kuroko just continued with his treat.

'Kise you bastard...how dare he got a nosebleed in front of Tetsu..' Though Aomine himself wasn't any better, as he blushed scarlet from his partner's previous actions.

Akashi too glared at the fainted model. 'Ryota...your training will increase 10 folds once we get back...'

* * *

**(Murasakibara's situation)**

The center was currently munching on his 5th bag of gummy bears as he ignored Kise's demise.

'Kise-chin is such a pervert. Getting a nosebleed just from seeing Kuro-chin eating ice cream...hentai.'

Murasakibara tossed his empty bag of gummy bears into the nearby bin before opening another. 'But Kuro-chin is very cute...hmmm...even cuter than girls and the Koalas on my favorite chocolate biscuit.'

And to prove it, even the purple hair giant had a slight blush on his face. The blush wasn't as bad as Kise's as he was having his '3 seconds rule' game when Kuroko was enjoying his snack. Thus, he only heard the noise that was made, not the sight.

Murasakibara pondered, which was rare for him. 'Hmmmm...I wonder what kind of face Kuro-chin did make to affect Kise-chin that much...maybe I should take a peek...'

As sly as possible(which is kinda impossible for a giant like him), the center took a small glance to his right, where the baby blue hair boy was sitting.

Unaware of the gaze, Kuroko just continued his treat. Totally engrossed with his caramel ice cream.

'Oh. That's why Kise-chin is like that.' The way the pale boy was eating was seductive. 'Though how did that aroused Kise-chin so much?' He continued watching the pale boy when...

Kuroko Tetsuya started nibbling on the ice cream. Ice chips do taste great on the tongue...but the way the powder blue hair boy was doing it was...

The baby blue hair boy then started sucking on the base of his popsicle, which made the center stop his eating frenzy, and that was saying a lot.

Murasakibara's hand halted in its actions, while the other hand gripped his packet of chips, crushing them as he watched the latter's small pink tongue lightly licking the base of the popsicle.

Kuroko then followed up with some nibbling of ice chips.

...

...

A packet of chips dropped to the ground.

* * *

**(Midorima's situation)**

The long-range shooter jumped slightly when he heard the giant beside him crushing the innocent bag of chips in his hand.

'Is he angry? At who?' Midorima thought. I-it's not that he was scared or something...h-he was just...Curious. Yeah curious...

Just as he glance in the other's direction, the crushed packet of chips suddenly fell helplessly to the ground.

Midorima arched an eyebrow as he looked at the snack. 'Huh? Murasakibara Atsushi letting go of his 'treasure' willingly? What's up wit-' When he saw the look on the giant's face, he understood what had happen. The only person in the world who could make the Generation of Miracles act out of character. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hmph." Closing his eyes, the shooter pushed his spectacle up with a bandaged finger as he tried to calm the pink tinge on his cheeks.

'People with a lack of self-control. If you guys really want to embarrass yourself, do it at home. Not while you're sitting beside me…..**publicly** at that!'

Annoyed by his teammates stupidity, he took out a book from the bag he was carrying. Reading had always helped his mind relax. Though, before he even got the chance to take it out, he heard a small squeak coming from the phantom player.

Snapping his head quickly to face the small boy, not that he was worried or anything, he made an overall check on the phantom player to see what was wrong.

'Hmm...nothing...probably...' "Hey, Kuroko. What's wrong!? Don't just suddenly start squeaking when it's nothing. I'm trying to have some peace here with my boo-…" The sentence was left hanging as he stared at Kuroko, who had just lifted his face.

The powder blue hair boy then grabbed the tissue that was offered by Akashi, who was strangely looking the other way. With the tissue in hand, he then proceeded to wipe the small squirts of vanilla jelly that had landed on his face.

'Erm...I wouldn't have sucked on the ice cream too hard if I've known that the jelly would have squirt like that...' He frowned slightly, noticing the mess that was also on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Midorima-kun. I won't make any more noise. You can read quietly now." He said that without looking at the latter, as he was too busy trying to get the stain out of his cerulean t-shirt.

Though...the only reply he got was the sound of a glass cracking.

* * *

**(Aomine's situation - He's currently behind the bench, having to face everybody's back…..poor guy)**

'Tch...Out of everybody here, I'm the one who has to stand.' The tanned boy glanced jealousy at the bench in front of him which was taken by the other 5 GoM members. Ok, minus one off, since the copycat was currently laying unconscious on the ground.

Aomine's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Damn you Kise...thinking dirty of Tetsu like that...Bastard." He whispered darkly as he glared at the said person. 'It's a good thing you fainted 'cause I'll be glad to introduce you to my fist anytime.'

Shifting his attention away, he noticed how Murasakibara had suddenly gone quiet while Midorima was sitting like a stone, unmoving.

Midorima, he understands. The thundere was probably debating with himself whether to help the the sixth player with whatever mess he had made. But the sweet-tooth being this quiet? Impossible. Those snacks of his always make the most annoying crunching sounds.

The dark blue hair player groaned. 'God...even thinking of it gives me a headache. Need to cool it off...' "Oi, Tetsu! You got any more of that frozen thing?" Asking as he approached the bench from behind. "I'm dying here."

Stopping directly behind the sitting boy, he bend down to rest his head on his partner's right shoulder, while wrapping his left arm around the other shoulder.

'God…he smells good..' Aomine was lucky enough to be able to catch a whiff of his partner's vanilla-ish scent. That was the most he could do without getting himself killed by the red-headed captain, who was actually glaring death at him right now. Trying his best to ignore it, he asked again. "Hey Tetsu, you hear me? Ice-creeeaam..."

In response, the smaller boy turned his head to face his partner.

At that point of time, exactly at that second, Aomine swear he could not only sense, but also feel his his thin line of common sense snapped.

The face that was staring directly in front of his was...ought to be illegal. Pale skin flushed from the heat of the sun, and leaving that damn popsicle in his mouth...The tanned player immediately stood up straight, robotically turned around, before walking calmly back to the tree he had leaned on previously.

Pulling out the frozen treat from his mouth, Kuroko just stared curiously at his his light. He was just about to offer a cold drink to his partner, when the latter retreated.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. Since a few seconds had passed and no answer had come from the tanned player, the phantom player just shrugged it off. Wouldn't want his ice-cream to melt would he...

* * *

Akashi calmly observe the 'damage' **his** Tetsuya had caused. From the blood-loosing blonde on the ground, to the quiet giant, the stoned fate-believer, and the retreating ace. He smirked darkly.

'That's what you get for getting too casual with what's mine Daiki...' As he watched the tanned player faced the tree, calmly holding the trunk and staring at it.

Glancing back to the sixth player, it took almost all of his willpower to remain calm and not just ravish the powder blue kitten in front of him.

Noticing the stare he was getting from his captain, Kuroko paused with his frozen treat. "Do you want some, Akashi-kun?"

Letting out a strained smile, the point guard just stood up without replying to the question. "I'm going to the gents for awhile. Stay here."

The pale boy just nodded.

As Akashi turned and prepared to walk off, he uncharacteristically tripped on a certain blonde's leg. Instinctively, he tried to grab a hold of the nearest object in order to balance himself and the 'object' turned out to be a certain pale skin boy.

_'Thuuddd!'_

The impact of a body hitting the ground was heard.

Akashi had unfortunately fell, though he was secretly glad that the 4 GoM members were currently unconscious. Lifting himself up, he was glad to have landed on the soft ground as he was able to avoid any unnecessary injuries.

The point guard froze. 'Wait….soft?' He opened his eyes to see what he had landed on. The moment he opened them, he immediately wished that he hadn't.

Currently under him, which was a compromising position, was none other than the sixth phantom player of Teikou, looking all flushed(from the heat) with a small trail of vanilla jelly trailing from his pink lips. "A-akashi-kun. Are you alrigh-"

Before he could finish, the red head had stood up, dusted his jeans, and without even a glance at him, left, heading towards the direction of the gents.

Kuroko rolled over before standing up, with a still tight grip on his popsicle, as he stared at the retreating figure.

"Akashi-kun?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes have passed and one can see 5 boys around a bench. Though there was only one who was sitting quietly, with an ice-cream stick in his hand. As for the others…

One was lying on the ground, practically lying in his own blood.

Another had his face shadowed by by his long purple bangs, being unusually quiet.

The bespectacled boy had an exposed penknife in his left bandaged hand while one of his spectacle lenses seemed to have crack.

As for the last one, he was on his knees, with his forehead leaning against the tree. There was quite a large amount of blood from his forehead, which was still bleeding. There was a trail leading from the centre of the bark though…..

As for the smallest boy there, he was currently waiting patiently for the leader of the group. Unaffected by his surroundings, he stared towards the direction of the gents.

"Hmm…I wonder what's taking Akashi-kun so long…" Swinging his legs as he held onto his ice-cream stick.

The word _'Prize'_ was written on it.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry it's short and fast-paced. I'm getting bored of writing it and I wanna finish it asap. =P Though I hope it was still good enough for your taste.**

**_Review, Favorite, Enjoy!_**

**Sincerely,**

**Sky Bradley**


End file.
